Underground
by Chibitaku
Summary: "10-227-3-1 That was my number. It was decided before I was even born. My destiny? To join the Polizia and fight for my land, my home." In the far future, Europe was separated into Sectors by each nation. The Polizia were peacekeepers, fighting against the Underground. 10-227-3-1 was only a child, who met an Underground child, Antonio. He soon discovers something new to fight for
1. Chapter 1

10-227-3-1 That was my number. It was decided before I was born. My Destiny? To join the Polizia and fight for my land, my home.

This land used to be great, it still is. But there was something... more...

It was part of a larger land called "Europe"...

The people here used to dance, and sing, and have fun without caring about what others said. They didn't worry about the Polizia coming after them if they disobeyed orders. They enjoyed the sun and all it had to offer.

They weren't known by a number. A number that was determined by their sector, family, generation, and birth order. They were able to travel to other sectors. Life was practically perfect.

But this land was weak and really poor. That's why the people sing no more. That's why there is no dancing in the streets. That's why no one leaves, only the Polizia.

This land that I walk on is nothing but the remains of what was once called "Italy." A once fertile soil, where people were able to live freely. A land where art and music reigned. Where the mountains were white and covered in snow, not ashed. Where the hills were green, with specks of red and orange.

It was nothing like it is now.

My home is where the capitol of the country used to sit. A large city named "Rome." That was years before I was born. I'm only twelve years.

The only reason I know this is because of my Grandpa. Nonno always tells me and my little brother stories of Italy. He was my age when they took over Italy and turned it into Sector 10.

Sector 10 has the boarders of Italy. Nothing changed when Europe was taken over. All excepts the rights and freedoms.

All people had to live under the rules. At birth you were given a number. At five, you attended school. At thirteen, you're given your name. At fifteen, you could either join the Polizia, or finish school. At eighteen, if you finished school, you received your job. You were stuck there until sixty, if you live that long you may retire.

Until you receive your official name you could go by whatever your parents called you.

It wasn't a hard life. In Sector 10, we have lighter rules, and twice a year we have festivals. Once on the day Italy was turned into Sector 10, and another on the day that Italy had unified many years ago. We were allowed to celebrate this because it gives the people hope. Or something like that...

The second festival is the same day as my birthday.

But like I said, it's not all bad. Especially if you're good at breaking rules without getting caught. Like now, I'm in the middle of the forest when I should be home...

"Romano!" I heard a small voice call. I knew that voice better than anything else. I turned my head.

"What do you want, Veneziano?" I asked, annoyed.

Veneziano is my younger brother. He is ten years, and probably one of the weirdest kids in our area. Everyone calls him cute. We pretty much look alike his hair is more red than mine and his eyes are hazel. My hair is dark brown, and my eyes look more green.

Maybe we don't look that much alike, but we can always be called out for these dang curls on us. "A true Italian in blood." Nonno always reminds us.

"Nonno said get home soon."

"Be quiet or you'll get us both caught." I whispered loudly and looked around for any signs of Polizia. He was lucky they weren't around right now. We both were.

"Sorry." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Run home, I don't want you to get caught." I whispered.

"What about you?"

"It will be safer to travel alone."

Veneziano nodded and waved before running back to the house. He's a pretty fast kid. Definitely Polizia material if he was brave enough to actually fight.

I started walking back. I've been nearly caught before, but I know how to trick the Polizia. They definitely can't catch me.

I had been walking for a good ten minutes when I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped and dashed behind a large tree. My heart rate was accelerating. I tried to control my breathing before peaking around.

"AH!" I yelled and stumbled back when I saw a set of eyes staring at me. He too, looked scared, but he didn't fall. He simply walked over and held out a hand. He couldn't have been any older than me, but I had never seen him at school or anywhere around the Sector.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice is weird. I've never heard anyone talk like that before. Was he not from Sector 10?

"Yah, I am. No thanks to you, you jerk!" I said as I slapped away his hand and stood up on my own. He smiled at me. He flipping smiled at me. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Antonio." He said happily. Thirteen of older, nice. "What about you?"

"Um... 10-227-3-1." I stated from memory. My number was stupid! Antonio looked at me with a confused look before nodding. "What?"

"Under twelve..."

"Duh." Is he really that stupid? "But my family calls me Romano, so..."

"AH~ Roma! How cute!"

"I'm not cute! A-and I'm a guy... How old are you anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fourteen years." He responded with a very big smile. He must be proud of himself for that.

"You're not from here are you? What's your Sector?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Don't know."

"How could you not know?"

I stared at him for a moment. He was wearing the normal uniform for all Sector schools. Everyone knows their sector and the history behind it. It was in your number! You only wrote it every day!

"Because I'm not in a Sector."

"Huh?"

"I was raised in the Underground."

"What's that?"

"It's-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked over his shoulder. "Polizia." He whispered and started running the other way. I did the same. I ran home as fast as I could.

What's the Underground? Did he live under the grass and plants? Was there an underground area where a bunch of overly-happy, green-eyed people lived? Or maybe that was where the Polizia's families lived...

This boy was strange, and I would probably never see him again anyway...

It was nothing but a chance encounter...

* * *

_((Heyo! So I had this idea... But I don't know if I should continue it... Basically it's another post-appocolipse story... What do you think?_

_Continue or nah...))_


	2. Chapter 2

I ran home as fast as I could. Luckily, Nonno's home was close to the woods where I would run to. His back door was right next to the hole in the wall where me and Veneziano would always get through.

I slowly opened the door, expecting him to yell at me. I was greeted by the smell of his tomato sauce, he was one of the few that still knew how to make it. Tomatoes were the only thing that remains of Rome's culture. Because of my Nonno's knowledge of Rome is what earned him his name when they took over. Nonno's real name is Roma Vargas.

I was given my temporary name because I looked so much like him and my father. Nonno's number: 10-227-1-1, he was the first ever of the Vargas/227 family to live in this society. He was raised by the Polizia leader himself until he refused to joining them, then he was kicked out on his own. His assigned job: Farmer. He married my Nonna and had one child, my Father.

10-227-2-1 and 10-234-2-2 were my parents numbers. I never knew their names, because they died when I was five years and Veneziano was three. Nonno says that Veneziano looks more like our Mother, but has the Vargas hazel eyes. I look like our Father with green-hazel eyes like our Mother.

Mother had an older brother. He joined the Polizia and died in a street fight that broke out in northern areas. All that was left was Nonno, Venenziano and I.

"Romano." I heard Nonno call from the kitchen. "Come in here and eat before it gets cold."

"Yes, Nonno." I said, taking my seat next to Venenziano who was no doubt on his second bowl. That kid loves his pasta. If he could, he would always eat it.

Nonno was sitting at the end of the table. "So, Romano are you excited?"

"Excited about what?"

"You're less than a week away from getting your name." Nonno said, taking a small bite of his pasta. "It's a great time for a child in Sector Ten."

I shrugged a little, poking the pile of noodles and sauce that were on my plate absentmindedly. My mind went back to the woods and that weird kid Antonio. I had a bunch of questions about the Underground but even I'm not going to even bring that up around Veneziano.

"Yeah I guess I'm excited." I say quietly. "It's still six days away so what's the big deal anyway."

"Romano, you'll finally be recognized as a Vargas and not just a member of the two-twenty-seven family. It's a big moment when this happens. You're only three years from deciding if you're going into the Polizia."

I stayed silent. Veneziano got up and placed his bowl in the sink and went to his room. "Buona notte, Nonno! Buona Notte, Fratello!" He called. Nonno had taught us pretty basic of what was left of the old Italy. Now everyone spoke English, so all of the sectors spoke the same language. Italian was pretty dead.

Nonno waved him off and continues to stare at me like he was expecting me to say something. "I'm only twelve. " I finally said. "And I know I'm going to joining the Polizia so why should I have to wait?"

"Romano, you don't mean that."

"I do mean it Nonno! I want to fight for the counsel! The order need people like me who know all of the rules. It's my decision."

Nonno shook his head, pushing his bowl aside. "What do you know about the Polizia?"

"I know they fight for the order of the counsel. They are the peacekeepers of all of the Sectors. Besides, being Polizia means I would be able to go anywhere they send me. I could go to any Sector and explore."

He sighed and ran a hand through he already very grey hair. I wish he would just let me do what I want. I had my mind made up pretty good. I was going to join the Polizia and I was going to leave Sector 10. All I want is t explore.

"Nonno, Sector Ten, Italy, is great and all. I want to go somewhere else. I want to see what other places are like. Other cultural remains. Hear different stories. I want-"

"Talk like that would be punishable in the Underground."

There is it again. _The Underground._

I can't escape it today. But I have a few answers. Nonno knows about the Underground. He knows.

"Nonno, what is the Underground?"

"You're too young to know that, Romano. Finish your dinner and clean up for bedtime. Lights need to be out by twenty-first hour."

"Please tell me?"

"No, Romano. If I disperse that information and you join the Polizia I have broken an oath. You may not know until you turn sixteen, provided that you stay here."

"Nonno-"

"Go to bed, Romano."

"Fine."

I did what I was told and washed up before I went to my bedroom, after checking to see if Veneziano was asleep. Seeing that he was I went to my own small room and laid on my bed. The posters of Italy's old and destroyed landmarks seemed so distant compared to my thoughts.

I felt myself drifting to sleep when something hit my window. I ignored it as an animal and tried to go back to sleep. It happened again. Getting up I walked over and opened my window.

"Hi Romano." The one outside said, smiling and laughing a little. _Antonio._

"Go away Antonio. How did you find my house?"

"I watched you walk home. I wanted to make sure you made it home okay." He said happily, poking my cheek. "Can't let a cutey like you get injured."

"One, I'm not cute. Two, I'm a guy, don't call me cute. And Three, get out of here I don't want anything to do with you."

"I just wanted to be your friend." He whispered and turned back to the woods. "There aren't many kids back where I'm from and everyone is too serious to even try to be my friend."

I opened my mouth to reply, but he sighed and took off towards the woods again.

Antonio wanted to be my friend? Why me? I'm not exactly friendly or anything. I didn't really care. I just wanted to hurry up and join the Polizia. I wanted out of 10. Away from Nonno and his love for Veneziano. All of his stories. All of his yelling, and anger. He didn't trust me for who I am and probably never would.

I don't care. I just want out. I can't wait to put on the grey uniform uniform with my number printed in blue numbers on the back.

But it wouldn't be 10-227-3-1/Vargas. It would be 99087 (My student number in 10) -12 (my class number in 10) /Sector (depends on where I go) _Polizia._

That was my future, and neither Nonno nor Antonio were going to stop me.


End file.
